Locator studs or pins are now used in mass production applications to accurately locate one component relative to a second component. Generally, the assembly includes a plurality of locator studs attached to a panel, such as a frame member, to accurately locate a component relative to the frame member. As an example only, locator studs or pins are utilized for alignment of the control arms to the struts of a vehicle used to mount the ball joints which support the vehicle wheels. There are numerous other examples of the use of locator studs or pins in mass production applications.
As will be understood by those skilled in this art, the locator studs must be accurately positioned on the panel. Locator studs or pins include a shank or pin portion which projects from the panel and are used to locate a second component relative to the panel. The locator studs or pins, therefore, must not only be accurately located on the panel, but the shank portion must project perpendicular to the panel. It would also be desirable to attach the locator pins or studs to the panel in a mass production application without requiring welding, threading or other secondary operations. Finally, the locator stud must be firmly attached to the panel to prevent cocking or movement of the locator stud during final assembly.
The locator stud, method of assembling a locator stud to a panel and locator stud and panel assembly of this invention achieve the objects and advantages set forth above and the locator stud of this invention may be easily installed in a panel, for example, in a conventional die press or c-frame press. Other advantages and meritorious features of the locator stud and method of attaching the locator stud to a panel of this invention will be more fully understood from the following description of the preferred embodiments, the appended claims and the drawings, a brief description of which follows.